Pokemon: The Never Ending Jourmey
by Sarahsnewacct
Summary: Team Rocket stole pikachu, but it wasn't Ash who stopped them!  Who saved pikachu?  Read the story!Note: The black and white charmeleona.k.a the yinyang charmeleon Ash catches was the idea of my good friend from the forum I posted this on, PikachuGX.
1. Chapter 1

I have used my Pokemon RP character in this story(yes she has my name).

We start on a normal day in Hoenn. Ash, May, Max, and Brock are strolling along, heading for the next Pokemon contest for May...

May: We're almost there!

Ash: We're getting close!

Brock: I can't wait to meet all the LADIES! blushes

Max: You're hopeless, Brock, completely HOPELESS.

Some mysterious strangers approach the gang

Stranger 1(a red haired woman): This is the PIA, Pokemon Inspection Agency!

Ash: PIA? Never heard of them.

Stranger 2(a purple haired man): We need to inspect that pikachu of yours. puts pikachu in a cage

Pikachu: PIKA!

Ash: You're TEAM ROCKET! I KNOW IT!

Jesse(stranger 1): Prepare for trouble!

James(stranger 2): Make that DOUBLE! 

Jesse: To protect the world from devistation!(yea I'm using part of the old motto, because I forget the beginning of the newer motto)

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jesse: Jesse!

James: James!

Meowth: And Meowth are the names!

Jesse: And wherever there's peace in the universe... 

James: Team Rocket..

Meowth: Will be there... 

Jesse, James, and Meowth: To make everything worse!

May: Not you three AGAIN!

Pikachu: PIK-A-CHU! uses a thunder attack, but the cage is thunder proof

Jesse: It's been fun, but we gotta go!

Meowth: presses a button on a controller and the meowth balloon appears

James: Bye bye!

Ash: We have to chase down that balloon! GO Swellow!

Meanwhile... 

Sarah: yawns and notices Team Rocket's balloon in the sky WHA? Team Rocket AGAIN! This time they've stolen someone's pikachu! I've gotta stop them! Pikachu, use thunder bolt on that balloon!

Sarah's Pikachu: PI-KA-CHU! uses thunder and pops the balloon, sending Team rocket off in one direction and pikachu falling towards her

Ash: Did you see THAT? Somone had a pokemon use thunder! Wasn't my pikachu, who was it?

May: Yea, hey! If we follow pikachu, we should find the person!

Ash: Good idea! Swellow, watch pikachu!

Back where Sarah was...

Sarah: catches pikachu in cage and frees pikachu Now, to find who you belong to.

Swellow: squawk!

Sarah: A swellow! I doubt it's wild.

Ash: HEY! You saved my pikachu!

Sarah: hands pikachu to Ash Always willing to help a fellow pokemon trainer stop Team Rocket.

May: Another pikachu! THAT's what caused the thunder we saw!

Sarah: Yup. I have a lot of electric type pokemon.

Brock: blushes and grabs Sarah's hand You! I MUST know your name, you're so beautiful!

Max: pulls Brock away by the ear That's enough, lover boy!

Brock: 

Sarah: It's ok, really! The name's Sarah. Pleased to meet you.

Ash: I'm Ash, and this is May, her little brother Max, and Brock.

Sarah: Hey, you guys want to eat lunch at my place?

Brock: grabs Sarah's hand again It'd be an honor, darling.

Sarah: errrr...

Max: grabs Brock by the ear again Ok, that's seriously enough, Mr. Romantic.

Ash: We'd love to!

At Sarah's house...

Sarah: Let all your pokemon out, they can eat too! You can also meet my other pokemon, you already know my pikachu.

Ash: Cool! I'd love to see your pokemon!

Sarah: Come on out, everyone! throws four poke balls in the air and all of Sarah's pokemon come out. They are raichu, a second pikachu, meowth, and togepi

Ash: Hey, pikachu! Looks like you've got TWO new friends!

Pikachu: Pika!

Max: A meowth! Like team rocket's!

Sarah: Don't worry. My meowth is harmless. In fact, he despises Team Rocket's meowth.

Ash: Hey! A togepi, just like Misti's!

Sarah: Oh! There's one more. I've had her on my shoulder the whole time, but she's shy around strangers, so she's probably hiding behind my neck again. You can come on out now it's ok!

Plusle: comes out from behind Sarah's neck Plusle! 

May: pulls out pokedex

Pokedex: Plusle, the cheering pokemon! When plusle is cheering on its partner, it flashes with electric sparks from all over its body. If its partner loses, this pokemon cries loudly.

May: It's so cute!

Sarah: Yes, plusle here is my newest pokemon. I met plusle in the woods. It was badly hurt when I saw it, just limping until it passed out, and I healed it. I live for helping injured pokemon. I want to become a pokemon breeder.

Max: Well, it seems Brock finally found the perfect girl for himself!

Sarah: Huh?

Brock: I want to become the world's best pokemon breeder too!

Max: -- they were MADE for each other.

Ash: heh, how about that?

Brock: grabs Sarah's hand again Join me, and together, we could become the best team of pokemon breeders that ever lived!

Sarah: Well... ok.

Brock: YES! I finally got a girl! Go me!

Part 2!

Later that day...

Ash: So, Sarah, how long have you been a trainer? 

Sarah: Quite a while. I'm a coordinator and I've been in many contests though I've never made it to the grand festival. This pikachu was my first pokemon looks up at the pikachu on her head 

Ash: You started out with a pikachu too? How did you get yours?

Sarah: It's a long story-

May: Hey, where'd Max go?

Max: I'm over here! I found something!

Sarah: What?

Max: A small pokemon.

Sarah: Huh? Bring it here!

Max: It's a minun, and it doesn't look so good. Max brings out the minun that he had found

Ash and Brock: Huh? What's up over there?

May: Max found a minun.

Ash: SWEET! I'm gonna catch it!

Sarah: Ash, the LAST thing it needs is to be captured. checks out the minun It's got a fever, and a pretty bad one at that. We have to get this minun to a pokemon center, quick.

Max: Fortunately, there's one right near here. 

Sarah: grabs the minun Great, let's go!

Minun: opens its eyes weakly, wondering where it is Mi..nun

Sarah: It's ok, little minun.

Minun: bites Sarah's hand

Sarah: OW! Hey, we're trying to help here!

Ash: There's the pokemon center!

Inside the pokemon center...

Brock: Oh nurse Joy, those tender hands of yours, so caring...

Nurse Joy: Uh...

Sarah: grabs Brock by the ear Zip it! You're with ME and ME only! Sorry about that, Nurse Joy. I'm Sarah. We found a minun with a bad fever out in the woods.

Nurse Joy: Bring it here!

Sarah: hands Nurse Joy the minun, and Nurse Joy goes into an operating room to help the minun

About half an hour later...

the thermometer sign on top of the operating room door goes out and Nurse Joy returns

Nurse Joy: minun will be just fine, but how about that hand of yours, Sarah. Looks like minun didn't cooperate.

Sarah: Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that. 

Jesse and James run in, dressed as nurses

Jesse: Out of the way! We need to take this minun into intensive care! 

Nurse Joy: Wha?

Sarah: ENOUGH! I know it's you, Team Rocket. SHOW YOURSELVES!

Jesse: Wow, smart kid!

James: I'll say.

Jesse and James rip off the costumes, revealing their Team Rocket uniforms

Jesse: Prepare for trouble! 

James: Make that DOUBLE!

Sarah: Yeah, yeah, I heard it the first hundred times! You are NOT getting that minun!

Jesse: grabs minun and puts it in a shock proof box

James: Weezing! Smog attack! smoke fills the room

Sarah, Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Nurse Joy: cough repeatidly

Sarah: You'll NEVER get away! runs after Team Rocket

Ash: Sarah! Wait! 

smog clears

Ash: Sarah's gone after Team Rocket. 

Brock: At least she has all her pokemon.

Ash: DON'T remind me!

Meanwhile...

Jesse: Any sign of the twerps?

James: No!

Meowth: Finally!

Above... 

Sarah: They won't get away. Come on, plusle! jumps onto the top of Team Rocket's Balloon Alright, plusle, use thunder bolt! 

Plusle: plusle! uses thunder bolt to destroy the balloon 

Jesse: HEY! The balloon! What happened?

Sarah(jumping into the balloon basket): plusle happened!

Jesse: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sarah: grabs minun in box Togepi, use teleport to get us out of here!

Togepi: uses teleport to get Sarah and her pokemon, along with minun out of the balloon basket and back onto the ground

Part 3!

Sarah races back to the Pokemon Center...

Ash: Hey, Sarah's coming back!

Brock: I KNEW she would!

Max: Oh boy... 

Sarah: Team Rocket's been stopped and I got minun back. Now, I'd better be on my way, I've got lots to learn before I can become a breeder.

Brock: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Max: pulls Brock away by the ear You're coming with US, mister!

Brock: 

Sarah: Take care of yourself, minun.

Minun: Mi..nun. Minun! runs toward Sarah

Sarah: So, you want to come with me too? Looks like Plusle has a friend to play with.

Plusle: Plusle!

As Sarah leaves, Ash notices a pokemon he's never seen before... a black and white charmeleon.

Ash: WOAH! You don't see a charmeleon that color every day! That must be really rare! I'll call it the Ying-yang charmeleon! I'm gonna catch it! Pikachu, use thunder bolt! 

Pikachu: PI-KA-CHU! uses thunder bolt, but the attack has basicly no effect

Ash: Darn. Try bolt tackle!

Pikachu: pika pika pika pika...

charmeleon uses a quick attack surrounded by water and then a skull bash on pikachu

Ash: Woah! A hydro-bash attack!

Max: You make up that attack name, didn't you?

Ash: Yeah, so?

Max: ...

Ash: This guy is STRONG! I'm calling a friend to send over charizard from charicific valley!

May: That'll help your chances of catching that charmeleon.

Ash calls a lady at charicific valley to send over charizard and she does so

Ash: Good to see you again, charizard! Use flame thrower on that charmeleon, full blast! 

Charizard: ROAR! launches flame thrower, which has some, but little effect of the charmeleon

Ash: Hmm... can you use overheat?

Charizard: ROAR uses overheat, and the overheat does some damage, but charmeleon is still strong

Ash: Seismic toss!

Charizard: ROAR! picks up charmeleon and flies into the air, around in a circle, then throws charmeleon down hard 

Ash: Now! While it's weak! Go pokeball!

the pokeball captures charmeleon, flashes and wiggles for a moment, then stays still

May: You did it!

Ash: YEAH!

Part 4!

Sarah: Ok guys, what do ya say we do some training!

Plusle: Plus!

Minun: Min!

Sarah: Ok! Double volt tackle that tree!

Plusle and Minun both volt tackle the tree, very effectively

Sarah: Good job! 

suddenly, a big net comes down and scoops up plusle and minun

Sarah: WHAT THE? Alright, Team Rocket, I know it's you, come out wherever you are!

Jesse: You are TOO smart! Oh well, you'll NEVER get us! Meowth! Get the balloon!

Meowth: You got it! presses the button on a remote and the meowth balloon appears

James: Ta-ta now! puts plusle and minun in a jar 

Team Rocket hops into the balloon and floats up really high 

Plusle: Plus!

Minun: Min!

plusle and Minun try a thunder attack, but the jar is electric proof and they shock each other

Sarah: ERRRRRRRGH! Darn you Team Rocket! Electric attacks are useless, so that eliminates my 2 pikachus and raichu, and they're too high up for meowth or jigglypuff to attack, and I sent togepi home to Johto when I caught jigglypuff! Boy, I'm in a jam. 

Meanwhile...

Ash, May, Max, and Brock are heading for the next battle facility for Ash and Ash spots Team Rocket's balloon

Ash: Hey, look up there! Isn't that Team Rocket's balloon? Hey! They took a plusle and a minun!

Brock: Well we've gotta help them! I just saw that plusle and that minun try an electric attack, and the jar they're in is electric proof.

Ash: DANG! Looks like I can't use pikachu. The balloon is too high for most of my pokemon... hold on! Maybe that yin-yang charmeleon has wings!

throws a pokeball and yin-yang charmeleon comes out 

Yin-Yang Charmeleon: does a salute and puts a senbon into its mouth Meleon!

Ash: Alright, yin-yang charmeleon, use fly to get up there and then angel fireball!

Yin-Yang Charmeleon: Char! black wings appear

Yin-yang charmeleon flys up to the balloon and makes a white fireball surrounded by halo rings in its claw and throws it at the balloon, making the balloon explode 

Ash: YES!

Jesse, James, and Meowth: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Meanwhile...

Sarah: WOAH! Ash took care of Team Rocket! I've only seen ONE yin-yang charmeleon, but plusle and minun are falling! I'm coming plusle and minun! runs to save plusle and minun but trips over a big rock and hurts her leg OOF! tries to move right leg Dang, I think it's broken. OW! Pikachu! Go get help! And try to help plusle and minun! 

Pikachu: Pika! runs off to find help

Back where Ash and the gang are...

Ok now sceptile, grab plusle and minun! 

Sceptile: Scep! grabs plusle and minun

Sarah's pikachu ends up where Ash and friends are

Sarah's pikachu: Pika!

May: A pikachu!

Ash: I bet this plusle and this minun belong to that girl we met earlier, and that's probably her pikachu too, well it's one of her pikachus.

Brock: You mean Sarah? I bet these are her pokemon!

Plusle: Plus! runs over to Sarah's pikachu

Minun: Min! also joins Sarah's pikachu 

Sarah's pikachu: Pika chu! runs off in the direction it came, with plusle and minun

Ash: C'mon, let's follow them, they're probably heading for Sarah.

Ash and the gang follow pikachu and plusle and minun to where Sarah is, still unable to get up because of her right leg

Sarah: Plusle! Minun! You're safe! Boy was I worried about you guys!

Ash: Sarah! What happened to you?

Sarah: I saw your yin-yang charmeleon get rod of Team Rocket and ran to save my plusle and minun from that fall, and I tripped over that big rock points to big rock. I think my right leg is broken now. tries to get onto 2 legs but can't because of the right leg

Plusle: Plus. 

Minun: Min. 

Sarah: No need to be ashamed you two, it's not your fault, it's mine for not looking where I was going. tries to stand again Ow! Dang leg!

Brock: She needs help! We've got to get her to a pokemon center!

May: You sure that a pokemon center will help a human?

Brock: Yes, they've helped Ash a couple times, right Ash?

Ash: Very true. Yin-yang charmeleon, return! returns yin-yang charmeleon to his ball Sceptile, you carry Sarah. 

Sceptile: Scep. picks up Sarah

Sarah: Thank you. You're too kind, really.

Plusle, Minun, and Sarah's pikachu: follow Sarah

Max: According to my poke-nap, the nearest pokemon center should be right near here.

May: I see it! points to pokemon center

Ash: Let's go!

At the pokemon center...

Nurse Joy: What can I do for you trainers? 

Ash: Our friend Sarah tripped over a rock, and we think she broke her right leg. Can you help?

Nurse Joy: Oh dear! Bring her in and I'll have a look!

Sceptile: sets Sarah down on a bed

Sarah: Ow! The leg!

Nurse Joy: Let's take an X-ray. uses a machine to X-ray Sarah's leg Well it is broken. You'll need to use a wheelchair for a while, then you can use crutches.

Sarah: I see. How long till it heals?

Nurse Joy: Hard to say. I'd go with around a month. puts cast on Sarah's leg

Sarah: At least it's not hurting as much now. looks at all her pokemon Hey, no worrys guys! Just because this dang leg is broken, doesn't mean we can't still train!

Nurse Joy: No problem.

Ash: So, is it broken like you thought?

Sarah: Yes, I've got to use a wheelchair for the next couple weeks, then I can use these crutches. puts crutches into a big pocket in the back of the wheelchair

May: That must REALLY hurt.

Sarah: Yeah, but only when it's used.

Ash: Hey, can we sign the cast?

Sarah: Sure!

Ash: SWEET!

Sarah: Just don't press too hard.

Ash: Got it. grabs a thick marker and signs Sarah's cast

May: I'll sign next! signs cast

Max: My turn! also signs cast

Brock: Me last! signs Sarah's cast as well

Sarah: Hey, the pokemon can sign too! I've got some ink they can use to make handprints.

Ash: Good idea! Come on out everyone! throws all his pokeballs and his pokemon all put their prints on the cast

May: You guys too! throws all her pokeballs and her pokemon put their prints on the cast

Brock: Come out guys! throws all his pokeballs and his pokemon put their prints on the cast

Sarah: Last but not least, my pokemon! Come on out all! throws all her pokeballs and her pokemon put their prints on the cast

Ash: Great job everyone!

Sarah: Yeah! Way to cheer me up!

part 5!

Sarah: So May, I know you're a coordinator, how many ribbons do you have? 

May: 4 right now.

Sarah: Cool! I'm a coordinator myself. I've been to many contests and this coming grand festival will be my first.

May: I've competed in many contests myself, and two grand festivals, though I didn't win a ribbon cup either. How many ribbons do you have?

Sarah: opens ribbon case I've got all 5!

May: WOW!

Sarah: Well the next contest is being held in that town over there points to a nearby town in a couple days. You might want to sign up for this one, it's the last one before the next grand festival, which is in like 3 weeks. No joke.

May: OH MY GOSH! Ash, we're postponing your next Battle for a few weeks because the next contest for me is in TWO days and it's the last one before the grand festival which is in THREE weeks, Sarah just told me.

Ash: Alrighty then, let's just get to your contest, and how does Sarah know that for sure?

May: She's a coordinator herself, remember?

Ash: Then you might have a little competition in this contest.

May: Not in this contest, no, Sarah has all 5 ribbons. I'll be seeing her in the grand festival if I get this ribbon.

Brock: Well then let's go!

Sarah: Right behind you! wheels her wheelchair

Ash: Sarah, how do you plan on entering the grand festival with that leg?

Sarah: By the time the grand festival gets here, it'll be almost healed, and I'll be on crutches, it won't be hard.

Ash: But with your hands on crutches, you can't reach for and throw your pokeballs! 

Sarah: I won't need to. The pokemon I plan to use always stay outside of their pokeballs.

Ash: You mean you're using...? 

Sarah: Yep, Plusle and Minun for the battle part, and my first pikachu for the first part.

Ash: Wow, you're smart. 

The gang arrives at the contest arena 1 day later

Sarah: Here we are! Let's get you signed up, May.

inside the arena 

Lady at front desk: You're all signed up May.

May: YES!

Sarah: The contest starts tomorrow, so why don't you train May?

May: Great idea!

Sarah: What pokemon are you using for the contest?

May: Eevee in the first round, and squirtle and combustkin for the battle rounds.

Sarah: I always use my first pikachu in the first round, and plusle and minun in the battle rounds because plusle and minun make a great team, and I just taught them a new move, but I'm keeping it secret till the grand festival.

May: Better prepare for that.

The next day...

Announcer: It's contest time! You know the judges! Now, let's bring out the coordinators and Let's get busy!

The contest heats up as trainer after trainer shows off their pokemon's abilities... 

Announcer: Last buy not least, here's May!

May: Alright! Eevee take the stage! throws Eevee's pokeball and eevee comes out Dig, Eevee, then shadow ball!

Eevee: Eevee! digs 9 holes, then uses shadow balls to set off fire works

Judge #1: Wow!

Jugde #2: Remarkable!

Nurse Joy: Amazing! 

Announcer: That ends the first round. Watch as the computer shows the 8 people to move on!

Everyone watches the screen as the 8 faces come up, one by one, including May's

May: ALRIGHT!

Sarah: That eevee of yours is amazing! You know that eevee has 7 possible evolutions, don't you?

May: 7? I thought it was 5, joltion, flareon, vaporeon, espeon, and ombreon.

Sarah: Then you haven't seen the 2 new ones. I'll be right back. Sarah heads to a pokeball transfer station and trades her newer pikachu and meowth for her leafeon and glaceon and heads back to May

May: So where did you go?

Sarah: You want to see the other 2 eevee evolutions?

May: You know it!

Sarah: throws 2 pokeballs Well here they are! Meet leafeon and glaceon!

May: WOW! gets out pokedex

Sarah: That kind of pokedex isn't updated enough to have data on these two, use mine. hands may her pokedex, which looks very different

May: Hey Ash, Max, Brock, get over here! You've got to see these 2 pokemon!

Ash: What pokemon? We'll be right there!

Max: WOAH! What pokemon are those?

Sarah: They're my leafeon and glaceon, the newest eevee evolutions.

Ash: Where did you find them?

Sarah: In the Sinnoh region, your pokedex isn't updated enough to have data on them.

Ash: uses pokedex No kidding!

Sarah: Alright, May. Time for round 2! Good luck!

May: Thanks, and how do you get eevee to evolve into those pokemon?

Sarah: For leafeon, you level up at moss rock, or I guess a leaf stone would work, I was just at moss rock, as for glaceon, level up at ice rock, I don't know if there's an ice stone.

The battle rounds start and May works her way to the final match, and wins herself the ribbon...

Sarah: Way to go! I'll see you at the grand festival!

A few weeks later...

Sarah: heads over to the same pokemon center that she got her cast from to get her leg checked out

Nurse Joy: Well let's take another X-ray! takes an X-ray Wow! Terrific recovery! You don't need the cast anymore! Your leg is good as new! removes the cast slowly

Sarah: It feels great to walk on 2 legs again, and just in time for the grand festival!

Nurse Joy: Well good luck to you!

Sarah: Thanks! heads outside to see Ash and his friends

Ash: Wow! Look at you!

Sarah: Yep, good as new! I'd forgotten what it was like to walk on two legs!

May: Awesome! You're all ready for the grand festival!

Sarah: Yup, and since I'm fully recovered, I'm changing the pokemon I'm using. Plusle and minun, you're being used for the first round, and glaceon and leafeon for the battles.

part 6!

The day of the Grand Festival is finally here! May and Sarah are getting their pokemon ready for the contest...

Sarah: I know it's been a while, but you two have to do your best, ok?

Leafeon: Leaf!

Glaceon: Glace!

Sarah: Great! You two ready, plusle and minun?

Plusle: Plus!

Minun: Min!

May: Eevee! Squirtle! Combusken! Come on out! throws 3 pokeballs and eevee, squrtle, and combusken come out Alright! You guys ready? 

Eevee: eevee!

Squirtle: Squirt!

Combusken: Combusken!

May: Great!

Ash: Good luck to you both! We'll be watching too!

Sarah: Thanks! goes to train leafeon and glaceon Alright, Leafeon, Glaceon, I know this is the first contest for both of you, but it's no different than regular battling. There's just an announcer and an audience and judges in the contest battle. Just pretend they aren't there and you won't be scared. 

Leafeon: Leaf.

Glaceon: Glace.

Sarah: Great! I know you can do it!

At the contest stadium...

Announcer: It's time, ladies and gentlemen, for the pokemon contest Grand Festival! The winner will recieve this fabulous ribbon cup! points to ribbon cup Now, LET'S GET BUSY!

Trainer after trainer show off their pokemons' abilities

Announcer: Next up is Sarah from the Johto region!

Sarah: Ok plusle and minun, time to start the show!

Plusle: Plus! leaps off Sarah's right shoulder

Minun: Min! leaps off Sarah's left shoulder 

Sarah: Alright! Thunder wave followed by iron tail, both of you!

Plusle: Plus! uses thunder wave and then iron tail, creating moving rings of electricity

Minun: Min! does the same

Sarah: Alright, iron tail them one more time!

Plusle and minun: iron tail the electricity rings to create sparkling fireworks

Sarah: Great job!

Judge #1: WOW! Just WOW! 

Judge #2: I say it too much, but REMARKABLE!

Nurse Joy: That was very nice!

Sarah: takes a bow before exiting 

Announcer: What a display! Lastly, we have May from Hoenn!

May: Alright! Eevee, take the stage! throws a pokeball and eevee comes out You know the routine, just like we practiced!

Eevee: eevee! digs 9 holes, then uses shadow ball to create sparkly fireworks

May: Great job!

Judge #1: She didn't evel tell that eevee what to do! Now that's training!

Judge #2: Truly REMARKABLE!

Nurse Joy: Wonderful!

Announcer: That ends round 1! Watch the screen to see who moves to round 2!

the screen blinks and 64 faces show up including Sarah's and May's.

Sarah: YES! Leafeon, Glaceon, you ready?

Leafeon: Leaf!

Glaceon: Glace!

May: AWESOME! You two ready, squirtle and combusken? 

Squirtle: Squirt!

Combusken: Com!

Announcer: We will now select who battles who.

Sarah: looks at screen I'm battling some guy from Kanto.

May: I'm against... HARLEY! 

Sarah: You know that guy?

May: Know him? We're RIVALS! He's a lying cheater! I know what pokemon he's probably going to use for this battle, too.

Sarah: Oh. What pokemon are those?

May: Cacturn and Banette, Harley's outfit makes him LOOK like a giant cacturn.

Sarah: In that case, here he comes now!

Harley: May my little sweetheart! We get to battle each other! (thinking FINALLY! My revenge!)

Sarah: Ok, that guy SERIOUSLY has issues.

May: Harley, you're NOT going to lie to me this time!

Harley: I'm sorry for giving you mis-information all those times.

May: Yeah right.

Harley: And who do we have here? pulls Sarah's cheeks

Sarah: sigh The name's Sarah and I'm watching you!

Harley: Now can't we all be friends?

Sarah: We could if you'd stop LYING to May and giving her MIS-INFORMATION! Mis-information is WORSE than no information, you know!

Harley(thinking): Not likely.

Sarah: I'm first to battle! Leafeon, Glaceon, return to your pokeballs until we get out there! returns Leafeon and Glaceon to their pokeballs 

Announcer: We kick off round 2 with a battle between Sarah of johto and John of Kanto.

Sarah: Ok! Leafeon, Glaceon, time to start the show! throws 2 pokeballs and Leafeon and Glaceon come out 

Announcer: Wow! I've never seen those pokemon before! Wonder what they can do!

John: I've never seen those pokemon either... but they're grass and ice types, so I'll go with fire and electric! Go electabuzz and charizard! throws 2 pokeballs and electabuzz and charizard come out

Sarah: Type disadvantage means nothing to me! I taught these 2 the same secret move I taught my plusle and minun.

John: Whatever! Charizard, use flamethrower on that ice pokemon!

Sarah: sigh It's glaceon, and the other one is leafeon. Leafeon, use protect to protect glaceon!

Leafeon: Leaf! forms a force field around itself and glaceon that is invincible

John: Alright then, electabuzz, use thunder bolt on leafeon!

Sarah: Dodge, Leafeon! Glaceon, ice beam on electabuzz!

Leafeon: Leaf! dodges attack

Glaceon: Glace! uses ice beam on electabuzz, weakening it

John: Electabuzz! Get up!

electabuzz tries to get up, but is too weak

Announcer: Electabuzz is out! Now it's 2 against 1!

Sarah: You two ok or do we need to break out the secret move?

Leafeon(weakly, protect takes a lot of energy): Leaf.

Glaceon(also weakly): Glace.

Sarah: Alright, secret move time! Glaceon, Leafeon, recover!

Leafeon: Leaf! recovers and looks like it never got hurt

Glaceon: Glace! recovers and looks like it never got hurt

May: So THAT'S the move she was talking about!

John: Alright, charizard, fly!

Sarah: Not gonna happen! Glaceon, use ice beam!

Glaceon uses ice beam but it doesn't do direct damage 

John: Ha! Missed!

Sarah: Not exactly, it just wasn't a direct hit, charizard's wings are as good as frozen! Now, let's end this! Leaf seed Leafeon!

Leafeon: Leaf! launches a leaf seed onto charizard

Sarah: You know what leaf seed does, don't you? Charizard will keep getting damage throughout the battle! 

John: Oh no.

Sarah: Oh yes! Now leafeon use solar beam and glaceon ice beam!

Leafeon: Leaf! uses a strong solar beam on charizard, directly hitting it

Glaceon: Glace! uses ice beam, also directly hitting charizard, and weakening him until he fell to the ground

John: Charizard! Get up! 

Charizard tries to get up but is too weak

Announcer: Charizard is unable to battle! The victory goes to Sarah from Johto! 

Sarah: YES! Great job Leafeon and Glaceon!

part 7!

Sarah: Your turn May!

May: Great! I'll show Harley not to lie to me! 

Sarah: You'll do great!

Ash: Good luck May.

Sarah: Did you hear who she's battling?

Ash: No. Who's she against? 

Sarah: Harley.

Ash: Him AGAIN! What's he going to lie about this time?

Sarah: I don't know, but I'm keeping an eye out on him.

Max: I just KNEW Harley would be here somewhere. 

On the stage...

Announcer: Next up is May against Harley!

May: Squirtle, Combusken, take the stage! throws 2 pokeballs and squirtle and combusken come out

Harley: Oh please! Cacturn, Banette, come on down! throws 2 pokeballs and cacturn and banette come out

May: Combuskin, fire spin on cacturn!

Combuskin: Com..bus..kin

May: What's wrong combuskin?

combuskin turns white as it starts to evolve 

Sarah(watching from backstage): It's evolving into blaziken! 

May: Cool! It evolved into blaziken!

Announcer: Wow! That was unnexpected! May's combusken just evolved into blaziken! 

May: Alright, blaze kick on cacturn, blaziken!

Blaziken: Blaze! jumps up and uses blaze kick on cacturn, with a direct hit 

Announcer: Now that cost big points for Harley! 

Harley(thinking): Why does she ALWAYS have to rub it in? 

Cacturn: Cac...turn. lies down, hurt from the damage that blaze kick did

Announcer: Cacturn is unable to battle! We have another 2 against 1!

Harley: NOOOO! My poor cacturn! Return! Alright, Banette, use frustration on that squirtle! 

Banette: Banette! kicks and punches Squirtle, as if out of frustration

May: Squirtle, get up and ice beam that puppet! 

Squirtle: Squirt! uses ice beam to freeze banette

Harley: HOW DARE YOU call my banette a puppet!

May: I'm not finished. Blaziken, use blaze kick to finish off that banette!

Blaziken: Blaze! uses blaze kick so send banette flying, only to land flat on the ground

Announcer: Banette is unable to battle! May wins! 

Harley: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL get you for this May! I WILL! I SWEAR it!

All the other trainers battled and finally it was reduced to 4, May, Sarah, and 2 other trainers

Sarah: Now I'm against a guy from Hoenn.

May: I'm against a guy from Sinnoh.

part 8!

Sarah: A guy from Sinnoh, huh? Then you might need this. hands May her pokedex That guy probably has more pokemon you've never seen before. 

May: Great! I'm up next!

Announcer: Next up is May and Adam. Let's get busy!

May: Blaziken, squirtle, take the stage! lets squirtle and blaziken out of their pokeballs

Adam: Go Empoleon and Rampardos! lets empoleon and ramparados out of their pokeballs This will be fast.

May: Blaziken, blake kick empoleon!

Blaziken: Blaze! does a blaze kick towards empoleon, but it does little damage

Adam: yawn Empoleon, ice beam that blaziken!

Empoleon uses a super strong ice beam on blaziken, weakening it a lot

May: Blaziken! Can you get up?

Blaziken: Bla..zi..ken falls to the ground, too weak to fight

May: Return Blaziken! returns blaziken to its pokeball You were great! Take a long rest. Squirtle, water gun that rampardos!

Adam: Oh please! Head butt rampardos!

rampardos uses a strong head butt on squirtle, but squirtle dodges the attack inside its shell

May: Try ice beam!

Squirtle: Squirt! uses ice beam on ramparados, weakening it to the point of fainting

Adam: Return rampardos! Empoleon, finish this with your ice beam!

Empoleon uses its super powerful ice beam on squirtle, sending it to the ground

May: Squirtle! 

Announcer: Squirtle is unable to battle! Adam wins!

May: Oh well. tars in eyes There's always next year.

Sarah: You did your best. Look, now I get to face that creep. I'll get him back for beating you. It's the final match.

Announcer: It's Adam against Sarah for the ribbon cup! Who will win?

Sarah: Leafeon, Glaceon, time for the final event! lets Leafeon and glaceon out of their pokeballs

Adam: Finally, a REAL challenge! Go empoleon and rampardos!

Sarah: Glaceon, use blizzard! Leafeon, use leaf seed on both of them!

Leafeon: Leaf! launches 2 leaf seeds, one lands on empoleon, the other on ramparados

Sarah: You know what leaf seed does, don't you? 

Adam: Uh oh.

Glaceon: Glace! uses blizzard to make fog appear on stage

Adam: This is bad. Rampardos, head butt glaceon!

Sarah: Leafeon, protect!

Leafeon: Leaf! uses protect to protect glaceon

Adam: Empoleon, ice beam leafeon!

Sarah: Leafeon, counter with solar beam!

Adam: HA! You know how long that takes to...

Sarah: Now!

Leafeon: Leaf! launches a super powerful solar beam at empoleon, severely weakening it

Adam: ...warm up. Return empoleon! returns empoleon to its pokeball

Sarah: Alright, glaceon, ice beam rampardos!

Adam: dodge and use tackle!

rampardos dodges the ice beam and uses a super strong tackle on glaceon 

Sarah: Secret move time!

Adam: Secret...move? 

Sarah: Glaceon, use recover!

Glaceon: Glace! recovers and looks like the tackle never hit

Adam: This looks bad.

Sarah: Let's end this! Leafeon solar beam, Glaceon ice beam!

Leafeon: Leaf! uses solar beam on rampardos, weakening it

Glaceon: Glace! uses ice beam on rampardos, weakening it to the point where it falls to the ground

Announcer: Rampardos is unable to battle! Sarah wins the ribbon cup!

Sarah: Thank you!

Afterwards...

May: Congratulations, Sarah. You won your first ribbon cup.

Ash: Great job!

Max: Yeah, way to go!

Brock: I knew you would win!

May: I'll just have to try again next year for the ribbon cup.

Sarah: May, I want you to have this. hands May the ribbon cup

May: But, but, why?

Sarah: Because this is your third time in a grand festival, and my first. I got lucky. The other two grand festivals you were in, I watched them and you were great in both of them. You should have won for trying that hard. I believe that someone like you that's been through 3 grand festivals now and tried hard to win in every one of them deserves this ribbon cup more than someone like me who entered a grand festival for the first time and got lucky.

May: That's very nice of you, but you won it. 

Sarah: Yes, but I won it for you. I wanted you to win, when I saw that Adam beat you, I was determined to beat him and get the ribbon cup for you and I did.

May: Aww you didn't have to... 

Sarah: But I did anyway. I believe that a true friend puts their friend's dreams before their own.

Ash: What's going on here?

May: Sarah gave me the ribbon cup!

Ash: SERIOUSLY?

May: Yes, she said that I deserve it more than she does because she just got lucky as this was her first grand festival, and my third. She watched the other 2 grand festivals I was in too. 

Max: Wow. aren't you lucky to have a friend who'd do that for you?

Sarah: I always have next year. As long as I have my pokemon, I'm happy.

Brock: I couldn't have said it better myself! Don't tell me you have a boyfriend Sarah!

Sarah: sigh No, I don't have a boyfriend. I just haven't met the perfect guy for me yet.

Max: I know where this is going...

Brock: Well look no farther! I am the perfect guy for you! I also want to be a pokemon breeder, just like you do.

Sarah: Then perhaps I can learn a few things from you, Brock. I'm not that good yet. 

Brock: takes Sarah's hand I shall teach you all that I know!

Sarah: That would be nice.

part 9!

Ash: Now I've got to get ready for my next battle.

Sarah: Why don't you battle me, you know, as training?

Ash: Sweet idea! I'd LOVE to battle your leafeon and glaceon!

Brock: I'll be the referee.

Sarah: This will be a 2 on 2 battle. Each trainer may use 2 pokemon and switch pokemon.

Ash: Alrighty then. Yin-ying charmeleon, you're up!

Sarah: Glaceon, come on out!

glaceon and yin-yang chermeleon come out of their pokeballs, ready to fight(Yin-yang charmeleon does its salute before putting a senbon in its mouth)

Ash: Alright yin-yang charmeleon, use demon fireball!

Sarah: protect, glaceon! 

Ash: Dang. Angel fireball yin-yang charmeleon!

Yin-yang charmeleon: Char!

Sarah: Ice beam, glaceon!

Glaceon: glace!

The two attacks are evenly matched and create a huge explosion

Sarah: Ash, this explosion is causing the ground to crumble!

Ash: Those are powerful attacks!

the smoke clears and Brock, May, and Max see what happened

May: Where did they go?

Max: Look there! The explosion made the ground crumble! They're down below!

Brock: Then we're following them.

Brock, May, and Max jump into the hole left by the explosion

Ash: You ok, Sarah?

Sarah: Over here! There's crystals here, and pokemon I've never seen. Even my dex has no data on them.

Ash: Which means mine won't either.

Part 10

May: Eevee, can you see them?

Eevee: eevee.

Max: Well they can't be too far.

Sarah: We're over here!

May: That way!

Max: I still don't see them.

Sarah: Alright, let's try a lightning signal! Plusle, minun, use thunder bolt to make a signal!

Plusle: Plus!

Minun: Min!

Ash: You go too, pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

All three electric pokemon use thunder bolt

Brock: There! A thunder bolt signal! I'm sure it's them!

May: Eevee! Follow that lightning!

May, Max, and Brock follow the lightning to Sarah and Ash

May: There you are!

Sarah: The signal worked!

Max: WOAH! Look at those pokemon! Now those pokemon are strange.

Ash: Yeah, we don't know what they are. Even Sarah's dex couldn't tell us.

May: Isn't it weird that they're not attacking us, though?

Sarah: Yeah, that's very strange.

Max(touching a pokemon): Hey! They're not real pokemon! They're statues painted to look like pokemon!

Sarah: No wonder my dex wouldn't work!

May: Look at all the crystals!

Brock: Yeah, I've never seen so many!

Sarah: looking at the crystals instead of where she's going They're so shiny. They must be rar-- OOF! What did I trip over this time? looks back to see a light and dark blue egg with white stripes and polka dots A pokemon egg!

Brock: That's weird.

May: Doesn't look like it belongs to anyone.

Max: Poor thing. 

Sarah: Since I found it, I'll take care of it. I'd love to see what it hatches into.

Ash: Me too!

Part 11

May: My eevee hatched from an egg, maybe your egg will hatch into an eevee too.

Sarah: Maybe. You just can never know.

Ash: Maybe it'll be a phanpy like mine.

Sarah: We'll just have to wait and find out.

Ash: But I HATE waiting!

Max: Someone's being Mr. Stubborn!

May: takes something out of her backpack Here! I still have the case from eevee's egg. You can use it for yours.

Sarah: cleans egg and puts it in case Thanks May!

May: No problem!

Just as Sarah put down her egg in its case, a claw came down and grabbed it

Sarah: WHAT THE?! Alright Team Rocket, I know it's you! No use trying sneak attacks!

Jesse: SOMEONE here is TOO smart!

Sarah: Or maybe you're tried stealing my pokemon one too many times!

Ash: You asked for it, Team Rocket!

Sarah: I can handle these guys by myself. Go leafeon! lets leafeon out of its pokeball Solar beam them!

Leafeon: Leaf! launches a strong solar beam attack at Team Rocket, sending them flying, and Sarah's egg falling

Sarah: Great job, Leafeon! Return! returns leafeon to its pokeball 

Brock: catches egg It's alright. I've got the egg!

Sarah: Thanks Brock!

The gang gets to Ash's next battle facility, only to meet Scott there...

Scott: Nice to see you guys again.

Ash: Nice to see you too, Scott.

Scott: looks over at Sarah and who do we have here?

Sarah: I'm Sarah, and this is plusle, minun, and my pikachu.

Scott: My name's Scott. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Sarah: Same to you. 

Max: Ash, are you ready for your re-re match with Brandon? 

Ash: You bet!

Inside the pyramid...

Judge: This will be a 3 on 3 battle. Once all three of one of the trainers' pokemon are unable to battle, the battle will be over!

Part 12

The battle between Ash and Brandon is about to begin...

Brandon: Dusclops, I need your assistance! throws a pokeball and dusclops comes out

Ash: I got some of my old friends back. Go bulbasaur! lets bulbasaur out of its pokeball

Brandon: Dusclops, use confuse ray!

Ash: Dodge it bulbasaur and use leaf seed!

bulbasaur dodges the confuse ray and launches a leaf seed onto dusclops

Sarah(watching the battle with May, Max, Brock, and Scott): Sweet! Now dusclops will keep taking damage throughout the battle!

May: I think leaf seed is one of bulbasaur's best moves!

Ash: Alright bulbasaur, vine whip that dusclops!

bulbasaur uses a powerful vine whip on dusclops, knocking it down while leaf seed does its job

Brandon: Dusclops!

Judge: Dusclops is unable to battle! Bulbasaur wins!

Brandon: Return dusclops! returns dusclops to its ball and takes out another pokeball Ninjask, I need your assistance! 

Ash: Return bulbasaur! returns bulbasaue to its ball and takes out another pokeball Go squirtle!

Brandon: Ninjask, use sandstorm!

Ninjask uses sandstorm and gets sand in squirtle's eyes

Ash: Squirtle, use hydropump and aim for the wall!

Squirtle uses hydropump aimed for the wall and the water falls on top of it, cleaning its eyes out

Sarah: He used the water to clean squirtle's eyes! I've never seen that before. 

Ash: Great squirtle! Use rapid spin!

Squirtle uses rapid spin and does some damage to ninjask

Brandon: sandstorm again!

The sandstorm does damage to squirtle, and because of squirtle's last attack, not only does squirtle go down, but so does ninjask

Judge: Squirtle and ninjask are both unable to battle!

Brandon: Return ninjask! returns ninjask to its pokeball and takes out another pokeball Go regigigas!

Ash: A new pokemon. Fine, I'll use my newest pokemon too! Go yin-yang charmeleon! throws another pokeball and yin-yang charmeleon comes out, does a salute, and then puts a senbon into its mouth

May: That's a regi what?

Sarah: He said regigigas. takes out pokedex

Sarah's pokedex: Regigigas, the colossal pokemon. There is an enduring legend that states this pokemon towed continents with ropes.

Max: Wow, that sounds like one strong pokemon. What's with Brandon and all those regis? First regirock, then registeel, then regice, and now regigigas.

Sarah: I guess they're really rare.

Brandon: Ok regigigas, use lock on! 

Regigigas uses lock on on yin-yang charmeleon

May: That's bad. Now the next attack HAS to be a direct hit!

Brandon: Body slam regigigas!

regigigas uses body slam and gets a direct hit

Ash: Alright, yin-yang charmeleon, use demon fireball!

yin-yang charmeleon forms a black, blood red fireball with rings of black thorns in its claw and throws it at regigigas, doing a lot of damage

Brandon: Body slam again! 

Ash: Dodge it and get in close range!

Brandon(thinking): He's just walking right into a trap!

Ash: Alright, you're in perfect range, use blaze bomb!

Yin-yang charmeleon creates a blood red fireball in its claw and throws it at regigigas, and once it hits regigigas, it explodes and fire flys everywhere, doing massive damage to regigigas, making it fall to the ground

Judge: Regigigas is unable to battle! The winner is Ash of Pallet Town! 

Ash: We did it! You were awesome, yin-yang charmeleon! Take a good rest in your pokeball. returns yin-yang charmeleon to its pokeball

Brandon: That was a great battle. Here is your bravery symbol(correct me if that's not the symbol given out at the battle pyramid).

Ash: Thanks!

Part 13!

Scott: Congratulations, Ash! You've conquered the Battle Frontier and you're in the Battle Frontier Hall of Fame! You have the option of becoming a frontier brain, too.

Ash: Thanks! I think I'd rather not be a frontier brain because their are still places out there I haven't seen, and I'm going to see them!

Scott: Great for you Ash. 

May: Great job, Ash!

Max: Yeah! You earned it! 

Brock: Very well done.

Sarah: Yeah. Congratulations! Ash, you should really see the Sinnoh region. There's a Sinnoh league too. You have to win 8 gym badges to get in, or so I've heard. As for you, May, Sinnoh also has its own pokemon contests and a grand festival, I was in the Sinnoh grand festival, though I didn't win. 

Ash: SWEET! I know where I'm heading, to win the Sinnoh league!

May: Cool! Another grand festival!

Outside the Battle Pyramid...

Max: Sarah, your egg is glowing! 

Sarah: Hatching time. If there's one thing I do know how to do, it's hatch a pokemon egg. That I learned. sets down the case with the glowing egg and removes the case's lid Let's check this egg out. looks closely at the egg Everything seems healthy to me. Now let's see what comes out.

Sarah's pokemon egg turns white and changes into a blue and white penguin like pokemon

May: It's so cute!

Ash: takes out his pokedex My dex has no data on it, what is it?

Sarah: It's a pokemon from the Sinnoh region. It's called a piplup.

Ash: It seems kind of small, I mean compared to your plusle and minun.

Sarah: It just hatched, Ash. It's only a baby!

Part 14!

Sarah: So, what's everyone going to do now?

Ash: I'm going back to Pallet Town to see all my old friends again for a while, then I'm off to the Sinnoh region!

May: I'm heading back to Hoenn for a bit, then I'm off to enter the next pokemon contest in Sinnoh. 

Sarah: You'll need a Sinnoh contest pass first, which you get when you sign up for the contest.

Brock: I'm heading home too, for a short time, then I think I'll join you guys in Sinnoh. What about you, Sarah?

Sarah: I'm heading home to Johto to say hi to my other pokemon, then I'll come with you guys to Sinnoh, being I know it better than you do.

Part 15!

Sarah: Hi everyone! I'm home!

Sarah's Mom: Welcome back! I assume you won't be here long.

Sarah: You got that right. I'm going to Sinnoh with Ash and his friends.

Sarah heads into her room and lets all her pokemon out of their pokeballs

Sarah: Ok, who wants to go with me?

Older pikachu: Pika chu? 

Sarah: Of course you're going! You were my first pokemon and I'd never go anywhere without you!

Plusle: Plus! hops onto Sarah's right shoulder

Minun: Min! hops onto Sarah's left shoulder

Sarah: You two can come too!

Piplup: walks over to Sarah's leg Pip.

Sarah: Oh piplup! You know I'd never forget you. bends down and picks up piplup You want to travel in your ball, walk with pikachu, or do you prefer it if I hold you? 

Piplup: rests its head on Sarah's chest

Sarah: I'll take that as hold you. Ok there's room for two more!

Leafeon: Leaf!

Glaceon: Glace!

Sarah: Ok you two! returns leafeon and glaceon to their pokeballs Bye mom! I'm off to Ash's house!

Sarah's Mom: Ok! See you later!

Meanwhile... 

May and Max: We're home!

May and Max's mom: May! Max! What a surprise!

May: We're only here to get ready to go to the Sinnoh region.

May's mom: More pokemon contests?

May: You bet!

May's mom: Have a good time, you two!

May and Max: We will!

May: Oh! Could you put this in my room? takes the ribbon cup that Sarah gave her out of her backpack 

May's mom: A ribbon cup? We watched the last grand festival you were in and a girl named Sarah won, how'd you get this?

May: Sarah's a good friend of mine and she gave it to me. She said that because it was her first grand festival and my third, I deserved it more than her.

May's mom: Well that was very nice of her. 

Max: C'mon May!

May: Bye mom!

Meanwhile at Brock's house...

Brock: I'm home!

Brock's brothers and sisters: Brock!

Brock's mom: Hi sweety! How do you like this sculpture?

Brock: That's your new hobby?

Brock's dad: Last month it was window painting, and the month before it was sewing!

Brock: Some things never change. I'm going to the Sinnoh region now.

Brock's mom: Have a good time!

Brock: Bye everyone!

Brock's family: Bye!

At Ash's house... 

Ash: I'm back! Hmm... where is everyone?

Ash's mom, Misty, Tracy, and Professor Oak: WELCOME BACK, ASH!

Ash: WOAH! that was surprising!

Ash's mom: How was your journey? 

Ash: Great! Check this out! I conquered the battle frontier! shows his mom the battle frontier plaque

Ash's mom: That's wonderful! I'm going to go frame it.

Outside...

May, Max, Sarah, and Brock all met at Ash's house

Sarah: May! Max! Brock!

May: Great minds think alike.

Mr. Mime: pops out from behind a bush Mime!

Sarah: WOAH! That startled me. Hello Mr. Mime!

Brock: That's Ash's mom's Mr. Mime.

Sarah: Cool! rings the doorbell

Ash's mom: Who could that be? runs to door and opens it

May: Hi! 

Brock: We came to meet up with Ash.

Ash's mom: Well hello May, Max, and Brock. looks at Sarah Now who's this?

Sarah: I'm Sarah.

Ash's mom: Ash! More of your friends are here! 

Ash: You guys made it!

Sarah: sees professor Oak Hey! You're Professor Oak! Professor Elm in Johto talks a lot about you!

Professor Oak: I see you know me, and who might you be? 

Sarah: I'm Sarah.

Professor Oak: I see a lot of your pokemon like to stay outside their pokeballs.

Sarah: Yes. That pikachu was my very first pokemon.

Part 16!

Sarah: Brock, you mind introducing me to that red haired girl over there? 

Brock: Sure thing! That's Misty. She's a water pokemon trainer, water pokemon are her favorites.

Sarah: In that case, she'll want to meet piplup, I bet she's never seen a piplup before.

Brock: Hey, Misty! My new friend Sarah wants to meet you!

Misty: Well hi Sarah!

Sarah: Hi Misty. Brock tells me you really like water pokemon.

Misty: Yes, they're my favorite.

Sarah: I've got a water pokemon you've probably never seen before!

Misty: Really? NO WAY!

Sarah: Way. Meet piplup. picks up her piplup

Misty: Aww! It's so cute! 

Sarah: Yeah. I found it as a pokemon egg.

Tracy(entering the room): Hey Misty! Who's that you're talking to?

Sarah(thinking How many times have I said my name today?): My name's Sarah. I was showing Misty my piplup. What's your name?

Tracy: I'm Tracy. I like sketching pokemon. pulls out a sketch pad I'm going to sketch that piplup of yours. I've never seen anything like it! sketches piplup There! You like it?

Sarah: It's awesome! My art stinks, mostly cause I'm a lefty and I smear everything! 

Piplup: starts crying

Misty: What's up with piplup? 

Sarah: It's just hungry, I'm going to get it some lunch. 

Tracy: I've got some pokemon food pellets right here! 

Sarah: Thanks Tracy, but piplup's too young to eat that kind of food. goes into the kitchen to get piplup some lunch

In the kitchen...

Sarah: Here, piplup. I thought ahead and made some of your favorite berry drink before we left. pulls a baby bottle out of her backpack

Brock's bonsly: enters kitchen, sees the baby bottle, and jumps into the air to tackle Sarah's arm, making her drop the bottle Bonsly! starts drinking from the bottle 

Piplup: starts crying again

Sarah: Brock, I think your bonsly is hungry too. It just tackled my arm to get piplup's bottle, and it's got one STRONG tackle!

Brock: Bonsly! That wasn't yours! I'm so sorry Sarah!

Sarah: It's ok, I guess it didn't know any better.

Brock: picks up bonsly and takes out bonsly's bottle

Sarah(looking down at piplup): Don't worry piplup, there's more where that came from! cleans the bottle that bonsly drank from really well and fills it up with more of the berry drink I made enough of the stuff to last a while.

Part 17

Ash: So what sre we closer to, the first Sinnoh gym or the first Sinnoh contest stage?

Sarah: Actually, the first Sinnoh gym is to our right, not too far from here, and the first contest stage is to our left, the same distance away from us as the gym, so just pick a direction really, it's the same distance either way.

Brock: Here we go, I feel an argument coming on.

Max: Me too, brace yourselves!

Ash: We head for the gym first!

May: No, the contest stage first!

Ash: The gym!

May: The contest stage!

Sarah: sigh Let's flip a coin. pulls a penny out of her pocket If it's heads we go to the gym first and if it's tails we head for the contest stage first. flips coin Sorry May, it's heads.

Ash: YES! First gym, here I come!

May: Oh well.

Sarah: Oops, I was a bit off with the locations. The first gym and the first contest stage are actually across from each other so we can do both if you wish.

May: Awesome!

Ash: Cool! I'm going to get my first badge!

May: I'm getting my first ribbon!

Sarah: Let's go then!

Part 18

Ash and friends reach the pokemon center...

Sarah: Let's rest here for the night.

Ash: Great idea! stomach growls I guess my stomach thinks so too!

Brock: You're ALWAYS hungry, Ash! 

May: Let's go!

Max: Right behind you!

May's cell phone rings

Sarah: Who's cell phone is ringing?

May: Mine, I'll answer it over here.

Max: Ok May.

May(on the phone): Hello? Oh hi Drew! What? Johto? Sorry, I must have forgotten, I'm on my way now! Bye! turns off phone

Max: Who was it?

Ash: Yeah, who was it?

May: It was Drew, I promised him we'd meet in Johto and I guess I forgot, c'mon Max, we have to go.

Max: Alright May! Bye everyone!

Sarah: Bye May and Max. I remember johto, way back when I first started out as a trainer.

Ash: Me too, the johto league.

Brock: We're here! points to pokemon center right in front of them 

Sarah: Great! opens door and everyone heads inside

Nurse Joy(inside): Well hello! Nice to see you!

Brock: Nurse joy! My heart burns for you, my sweet! I am your prince charming!

Nurse Joy: Uh...

Sarah: pulls Brock away by the ear That's enough, lover boy! Sorry about that, Nurse Joy.

Just then, a blue haired girl walks into the room holding a piplup

Dawn: Hey, who are you guys?

Ash: I'm Ash, and this is pikachu! 

Brock: My name is Brock.

Sarah: Sarah is my name, and these are some of my pokemon, pikachu, plusle, minun, and piplup. 

Dawn: Nice to meet you! My name's Dawn and I'm just starting my journey as a trainer. This is my piplup.

Sarah(looking down at her piplup) Looks like you've got a buddy to play with! 

Dawn: Cool, you've got a piplup too! Let me guess, that piplup's your first pokemon, right?

Sarah: Nope. My piplup hatched from an egg. My pikachu was my first pokemon.

Dawn: But as far as I know, pikachu isn't a beginner pokemon!

Sarah: It's a long story. I'll explain later.

Dawn: I see.

Ash: Hey, Nurse Joy, would you mind giving my pokemon a checkup?

Nurse Joy: I'd love to!

Sarah: Here, my pokemon are due for a checkup too. takes out 2 pokeballs and hands Nurse Joy all her pokemon, but piplup won't let go of Sarah

Dawn: It doesn't look like your piplup wants a checkup!

Sarah: I expected something like this would happen, considering it's piplup's first checkup and it's afraid to leave me even for a second.

Dawn: So what are you going to do?

Sarah: What my mom did for me when I was little and had to go through with something I didn't think I was going to like.

Ash: Mind explaining?

Sarah: Better. I'll show you. I come prepared for anything. takes a little mini stuffed piplup out of her backpack Here, piplup. Hold onto this and I'm sure you won't be scared.

Brock: Ahh, I see. Holding something while being afraid is a good way of making the fear go away.

Dawn: Where'd that toy come from?

Sarah: I made it myself in my spare time.

Piplup takes the toy and finally lets go of Sarah

Ash: It worked! But, how did you know it'd work?

Sarah: First hand experience, when I was real little and I had to do something I didn't think I'd like, my mom would bring one of my many stuffed toys from home and I'd always feel better.

Part 19

Ash: So are we close to the first gym?

Sarah: Yes, that and the first contest arena, they're next to each other.

Dawn: Did you say contest arena? I HAVE to enter that contest!

Ash: After my gym battle!

Dawn: Contest first!

Ash: Gym battle first!

Dawn: Contest!

Ash: Gym battle!

Dawn: CONTEST!

Ash: GYM BATTLE!

Sarah: QUIET BOTH OF YOU! The next contest is in 2 WEEKS! Ash can have his battle now, and Dawn, you can train for your contest.

Ash: ALRIGHT! First I'm gonna train. throws 2 pokeballs and aipom and turtwig come out 

Aipom: uses double attack on a tree Aipom!

Ash: WOAH! What attack was that?

Sarah: A double attack, and a strong one. I'd train aipom in that attack if I was you, it's one of aipom's strongest attacks.

Ash: Good idea! Aipom, double attack that tree!

Aipom: Aipom! uses double attack on the tree

Sarah(to her pokemon): Let's train over here, guys! 

Sarah moves to a nice spot to train but falls into a hole on the way

Sarah: Ow. What the?! Alright Team Rocket, I know you dug this hole, come on out!

Jesse: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: It's calling to me loud and clear! 

Jesse: On the wind!

James: Across the stars! 

Meowth: In your ear!

Jesse: A rose by any other name is just as sweet!

James: And when everything's worse, our work is complete!

Jesse: Jesse!

James: and it's James!

Meowth: and Meowth, that's a name!

Jesse: Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!

James: We're team rocket!

All three: in your face!

Sarah: Nice new motto, where'd you hear it, a bubblegum wrapper?

Jesse: Don't mock the motto! takes out a remote and presses the button, placing Sarah and her pokemon in a cage and lifting the cage up into the air 

Sarah: Let me out!

Plusle and Minun: use thunder bolt but the bars are shock proof and they shock each other and Sarah

Ash, Dawn, and Brock: SARAH!

Sarah: Hey guys, Team Rocket's got me locked up in this shock proof cage.

Jesse: It's ice, water and grass proof too! None of your pokemon can help you this time!

Ash: Go aipom! throws a pokeball and aipom comes out Use that double attack on the cage!

Aipom: uses double attack on the cage, freeing Sarah and her pokemon

Sarah: Thanks, I'll handle it from here. Plusle, minun, thunder bolt! 

plusle and minun's thunder bolt sends Team Rocket flying 

Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! 

Aipom turns white and starts to evolve

Ash: What's wrong with aipom?

Sarah: Nothing. It's evolving.

Ash: Wha? I thought aipom didn't evolve!

Sarah: Its evolution was discovered in Sinnoh.

Aipom turns into ambipom

Ash: takes out his new pokedex

Ash's pokedex: Ambipom, the long tail pokemon. It is the evolved form of aipom. They work in large colonies and make rings by linking their tails, apparently in friendship and they barely use their arms now.

Ash: SWEET! 

Sarah: I knew it was close to evolution the minute it learned double attack.

Ash: Really?

Sarah: Yes, some pokemon need to learn certain attacks to evolve. For example, Brock's bonsly will have to learn mimic before it can evolve, and the same goes for mime jr.

Ash: I never knew that.

Sarah: Evolution works in many ways, besides stones and lots of training.

Ash: Really? What ways are those?

Sarah: Eevee evolves depending on its environment into one of seven forms. Some evolutions are dependent on gender, like a female burmy would evolve into wormadam while a male burmy would evolve into mothim, and a female snorunt would evolve into frostlass with a dawn stone instead of glalie, and combee wouldn't evolve into vespiquen unless it was female.

Brock: You really know your stuff, Sarah.

Part 20

Our heros continue on their way to the first gym, on what seems to be the hottest day of the year...

Ash: Are we there yet?

Sarah: wipes off a sweat drop It's just over this mountain. Use your water sparingly, you'll need it.

Ash: drinking all his water at once Now you tell me!

Meanwhile, up in the sky, a helicopter flies above Sarah and her friends, and it's heading for the weather station on the other side of the mountain...

Helicopter pilot: We're almost at the destination.

Co-Pilot: Very good, sir.  
The co-pilot's furret lets itself out of its pokeball, opens the baggage hatch, and climbs in

Co-Pilot: not again! Furret, get back here!

The furret grabs the cylinder that the helicopter is supposed to deliver to the weather station and hits a switch making the grey egg with light grey spots inside visible and comes out from the escapt hatch

Co-Pilot: Put that back furret! We don't want to loose it!

The furret returns to the baggage hatch, but it drops the cylinder on the way and the cylinder falls out the open window

Co-Pilot: Now look what you've done, furret! Return! returns furret to its pokeball

Part 21

We left off with the cylinder containing the egg falling from the helicopter...

Co-Pilot: We have to land! My furret dropped the egg out the window!

Pilot: WHAT??

Co-Pilot: My furret lets itself out, and it's a clutz.

Pilot: Then WHY did you bring it?!

Co-Pilot: Never mind, emergency landing! 

Meanwhile, down below...

Dawn: Man, will it ever cool down?

Brock: I hope so.

Sarah: I see a lake over there... but it could be my eyes playing tricks on me. runs to the lake It's re-

before Sarah could finish, the falling cylinder hit her in the head, KO-ing her and sending the egg out, landing on her chest

Brock: What was that?

Dawn: I don't know but she's out cold!

Sarah: weakly opens her eyes Wha- what just hit me? notices the egg on her chest An egg!

Ash: Or not. Where'd that egg come from anyway?

Sarah: Beats me, but it fell from the sky, that's all I know.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket watches from behind a bush...

Jesse: Look at that egg! It's the perfect gift for the boss! Who knows what's inside?

James: You said it!

Meowth: It's EGG-cellent!

Jesse: uses a gun to shoot a net at the egg in Sarah's arms

Ash: Who launched that net?

Sarah: Team rocket, again! Hear that Team Rocket? I know it's you! This is getting waaaay too old now! Show yourselves!

Jesse: ERRGH! There has got to be a law against being THAT smart!

Sarah: Is it smarts, or just the fact that you've pulled this 100 times already!

Jesse: Whatever! pulls in the net and egg

Sarah: Go leafeon! lets leafeon out of its pokeball Use razor leaf to cut the net, then vine whip to grab the egg!

Lefeon slices through the net with a powerful razor leaf and grabs the egg with vine whip, bringing it back to Sarah 

Ash: Pikachu, use thunder bolt!

Sarah: Plusle, minun, pikachu, you too!

All 4 electric pokemon use thunder bolt and send Team Rocket flying

Jesse, James, and Meowth: Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!

Sarah: When will they learn that they've pulled the same stuff a million times already! 

Ash: Probably never!

the egg in Sarah's arms starts to glow

Dawn: What's up with the egg?

Sarah: Hatching time. You've never seen a pokemon egg hatch before, have you?

Dawn: No.

the egg hatches into a sleeping castform

Ash: A castform! That's the one that changes form with the weather, right?

Sarah: That's right. It can turn to sunny day form, which of course makes it a fire type, rain form, which makes it a water type, and hail form, which I think makes it an ice type.

Part 22

Dawn: It's so cute! takes out pokedex

Dawn's Pokedex: Castform, the weather pokemon. Its appearance changes with the weather. Recently, its molecules were found to be just like water.

the castform opens its eyes for the first time, sees Sarah, and starts crying

Ash: What's the matter with it?

Sarah: Nothing, that's just how baby pokemon are. looks down at the castform It's ok castform, calm down. Nobody's going to hurt you. 

the castform stops crying and falls back asleep

Dawn: What was that all about?

Brock: I don't know.

The people from the helicopter show up

Ash: Who are you guys? 

Robert(the pilot): I'm Robert.

Justin(co-pilot): My name is Justin, and who are you?

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

Dawn: My name's Dawn.

Brock: and I'm Brock.

Sarah: The name's Sarah, nice to meet you. Why are you here anyway?

Robert: We're here for that castform, it hatched from the egg we were taking to the weather station just at the bottom of that hill by helicopter.

Sarah: So that explains the egg that hit me in the head, but how'd it fall out of the helicopter? 

Justin: Sorry about that, my clutzy furret got into the baggage compartment and took it out, when I told it to put the egg back, it dropped the egg out the window by accident.

Robert: I TOLD you not to bring that furret!

Justin: How many times can I say my bad?

Sarah: sigh Break it up! My friends and I are headed down that hill anyway because the first Sinnoh league gym is that way, mind if we come with you?

Robert: Not at all. 

castform wakes up again, and seeing Robert and Justin, starts to cry again

Ash: Not again!

Sarah: Calm down Castform, Robert and justin are here to show us the weather station. 

the castform stops crying, and the sun makes it change into sunny day form

Dawn: That must be its sunny form!

Brock: Sure is!

Part 23

At the weather station...

Sarah: I've always found the weather facinating, one minute it could be sunny, then the next it could rain.

Ash: All this stuff does look interesting, don't you think pikachu?

Ash's pikachu: Pika!

Sarah: I could spend all day studying the weather. stomach growls 

Ash: It sounds like your stomach has other plans! Ash's stomach growls 

Sarah: Look who's talking!

Brock: I think we could all use some lunch.

Robert: I agree.

Justin: Me too.

Dawn: Me three!

Brock: whips up delicious looking sandwiches Dig in!

Sarah: takes a sandwich Yum!

Ash: You've done it again, Brock!

Dawn: I never knew guys could cook!

Brock: Oh, here's some food for castform. takes got some poke-chow pellets for castform

Castform tries to eat the food and starts crying

Dawn: Now what's wrong with it?

Sarah: I know! picks up castform and takes a bottle out of her backpack Here, castform. Piplup loved this drink when it was a baby. holds up the bottle so castform can drink from it

Castform: stops crying and enjoys the drink

Ash: How'd you know what it needed?

Sarah: I thought Brock of all people would know that baby pokemon that have no real arms can't eat that solid type of food. I could understand if it were Ash or Dawn, but Brock, I thought for sure you'd know.

Brock: Of course! What was I thinking? 

Ash and Dawn: HEY!

Sarah: Sorry! I was going to just say Ash, but since you're just starting, Dawn...

Ash: WHAT? 

Later that day...

Ash: Well it was nice meeting you guys.

Robert: Same to you.

Sarah: Here's your castform. hands castform to Robert

Dawn: Bye!

Brock: See you!

As Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Sarah leave, castform starts crying loudly

Part 24(wow, this is the longest story I've ever written)

Ash: Hey, there's a pokemon center over there! points to pokemon center

Dawn: Great! I get a real bed tonight!

Sarah: Let's go!

Inside the pokemon center...

Nurse Joy: Hello there.

Sarah: Hi nurse Joy. We're just here to rest for tonight.

Brock: grabs Nurse Joy's hand My sweet nurse Joy, my heart burns for you. 

Nurse Joy: err...

Sarah: pulls Brock away by the ear CAN IT Mr. pervert!

Brock: 

Later that night, at the weather station...

Castform is still crying loudly

Robert: It's been like this for hours, let's just get it to the pokemon center.

Justin: Good idea. 

Robert and Justin head to the pokemon center that Sarah and her friends are in

Nurse Joy: How may I help you two? 

Robert: It's our castform, it's been crying for hours! 

Nurse Joy: Well when did it start crying?

Justin: Well we had pokemon trainers visit our weather station today and I'd say it started crying the minute they left.

Nurse Joy: I see... Well did anything special happen while they were at your weather station?

Robert: Well we met the trainers outside the station, when castform was still an egg. We were flying there by helicopter when Justin's furret got into the baggage compartment and found the egg, it accidently dropped it out the helicopter window. 

Justin: One of the trainers, her name was Sarah, caught the egg, or rather it hit her in the head, but it was in her arms when it hatched.

Nurse Joy: Was Sarah the first person castform saw when it hatched?

Robert: I think so.

Nurse Joy: My guess would be that since Sarah was the first person that castform saw, castform thinks she's its mother.

Castform senses Sarah and her friends in the pokemon center and rushes to the room they are in and gets in bed next to Sarah

Justin: I think you're right, Nurse Joy.

Robert: What do we do? We need castform for the weather station, but if we tried to get it out of that bed, I'm positive it'd start crying again and wake everyone up.

a cell phone rings

Justin: That's my phone, I'll get it. answers phone Yes? An extra castform egg? GREAT! We'll be right over! turns off phone

Robert: Who was it?

Justin: My friend from the weather station in the town south of here. He said he's been calling all the other stations because he was an extra castform egg he needs to get rid of. I said we'd take it, that way our castform can stay with it's "mother"

Robert: Great! I'll just write a note explaining why castform is in the bed so Sarah doesn't come back to us with it. writes note and puts it on the nightstand by Sarah's bed

Justin: Bye nurse Joy. 

Robert: See you!

Nurse Joy: Bye!

Part 25

The next day...

Sarah: yawns then sees castform nest to her Castform? What are you doing here?

Ash: Did castform follow us here?

Sarah: I found a note... opens note It's from the two guys at the weather station. They say castform started crying again right after we left yeserday and they had to bring it here, to the pokemon center and it found me.

Dawn: Well shouldn't we bring it back?

Sarah: continues reading note it also says that another weather station is giving the weather station we were at a castform egg so this castform can stay with me!

Ash: Lucky you!

Brock: I'd say castform just got attached to you, being you were the first person it saw when it hatched, I bet it thinks you're its mother.

Part 26

The gang reaches a fork in the trail...

Dawn: Which way do we go? 

Sarah: They both lead to where we want to get but-

Ash: Let's go this way! points to the trail on the right

Sarah: That trail leads straight up a snowy mountain! You're CRAZY if you really want to take that trail.

Ash: runs up the trail C'mon!

Brock: He's crazy. That's Ash for you.

Sarah: sigh I warned him!

Dawn: Let's just go after him.

On the mountain...

Dawn: It's ffffreezing up here!

Sarah: We've gone too far to go back now.

castform turns into its snow/hail form

Brock: Castform is sensing a snowstorm, we'd better dig a snow cave.

Ash: No way! We're almost to the top! 

a chil wind picks up and it starts to snow

Sarah: Ash, we've got do dig a snow cave now or we'll freeze!

Ash: A little snow won't stop me!

Part 27

The snow storm is still raging on...

Sarah: Ash, it's WAY too dangerous to go on!

Ash: We're practically there!

Sarah: No we aren't! We still have to get to the top of the mountain! 

Brock: Listen to her, Ash! You'd be out of your mind to go on!

the wind gets a little stronger and blows plusle and minun and Ash's pikachu away from their trainers

Sarah: Plusle! Minun! I'm coming! runs after plusle and minun

Ash: Pikachu! goes after his pikachu

Dawn: Should we follow them?

Brock: No, it's too dangerous. I trust Sarah, she knows what she's talking about.

Meanwhile...

Sarah: Plusle! Minun! Where are you?

Plusle and Minun yell from a distance 

Sarah: I'm coming guys! runs to where she heard plusle and minun's voices and finds plusle hanging off a small platform above a deep valley and minun hanging on to plusle's tail There you are! Hold on! I've got a rope in my backpack! pulls rope out of backpack Plusle, I'm sending down the rope! Grab it one hand at a time, and once you've grabbed it, minin, you can let go of plusle's tail. sends rope down

Plusle grabs the rope, then minun lets go of plusle's tail and grabs the rope

Sarah: pulls plusle and minun up to herself Plusle! Minun! You're ok! I was so worried! C'mon, let's find Ash!

just then Ash's pikachu is blown into Sarah's hands

Sarah: Ash's pikachu! We're going to find Ash now, pikachu.

Meanwhile...

Ash: Pikachu! Yell if you can hear me buddy!

Part 28

Ash: Pikachu! Can you hear me?

an abomasnow emerges from behind a snowy tree

Ash: What's that? takes out pokedex

Ash's Pokedex: Abomasnow, the frost tree pokemon. Abomasnow blankets wide areas in snow by whipping up blizzards. It is also known as "the Ice Monster" and "The Abominable Snowman".

Ash: SWEET! I've gotta catch it!

Abomasnow uses ice beam on Ash, freezing him into a block of ice

Meanwhile...

Sarah: I still don't see him. How far could Ash have gone?

Ash's pikachu: points to the block of ice Ash is frozen inside Pika! 

Sarah: tries to get a closer look at the ice block It's Ash! runs to the block of ice Looks like he got a direct hit with ice beam, and a strong one! Good thing I traded glaceon for one of my fire pokemon. Go typhlosion! throws a pokeball and typhlosion comes out Typhlsion, use flame thrower on that block of ice, but don't hit Ash with it.

Part 29

Typhlosion's flame thrower melts the ice surrounding Ash and Ash passes out due to the intense cold and falls backward into the snow

Sarah: ASH! Plusle, Minun, you'll have to return to your pokeballs, I need to put Ash's arm on my shoulders. returns plusle and minun to their pokeballs and picks Ash up and puts his arm around her shoulders Typhlosion, I'm going to need you again to help dig a snow cave. 

Typhlosion uses flame wheel to make a good-sized snow cave 

Sarah: Great work Typhlosion! brings Ash into the cave and sits him down Ok Typhlosion, you've earned a nice long rest. returns typhlosion to its pokeball Good thing I brought twin sized blanket. pulls blanet out of her backpack and wraps it around herself and Ash I wonder if Ash has caught cold yet. puts her hand on Ash's forehead Yep, he's got a fever. Why must you insist on being crazy, Ash? sigh I wouldn't know what to give him, I've got no ingrediants for soup and I don't know what kind of medicine he needs. I'll just have to check his temperature tomorrow.

The Next Day...

Sarah: Well he's still out cold. puts her hand on Ash's forehead The fever's gotten worse! wraps the whole blanket around Ash before putting his arm around her shoulders Let's find the others.

Ash's pikachu and Sarah's pikachu: Pika!

Part 30(wow, this story is loooong)

Sarah and the still passed out Ash search for Brock and Dawn...

Sarah: We've got to be getting close by now.

In the distance...

Brock: Where do you think Sarah and Ash are?

Dawn: I don't know but we'd better look for them now.

Sarah catches a glimpse of Brock and Dawn in the distance

Sarah: I think I see them! starts walking a little faster towards Brock and Dawn

Dawn(noticing Sarah coming towards them): It's Sarah!

Brock: And she's got Ash! 

Sarah: Finally, I've found you guys.

Dawn: What happened to Ash?

Sarah: Some kind of pokemon living up here gave him an ice beam and a strong one, my typhlosion melted the ice- 

Dawn: You have a typhlosion?

Sarah: That's not the point. Anyway, he passed out after the ice completely metled so I had typhlosion dig us an ice cave like Brock said and my blanket kept us warm.

Brock: Is Ash ok?

Sarah: He's got a fever, and it's worse now than last night.

Brock: Then he needs to get to a hospital, and fast.

The gang reaches the bottom of the mountain

Sarah: According to the map, the nearest hospital is over that way. points to her right

Ash: weakly opens his eyes, wondering how he got off the mountain W-what happened? H-how'd we get off the mountain?

Sarah: You got hit with an ice beam attack. I found you frozen and used my typhlosion to melt the ice, and before you say anything, I traded my glaceon for my typhlosion.

Ash: Oh yeah, I was trying to catch an abomasnow. 

Sarah: Well now we know what used ice beam on you. Anyway, you passed out after the ice completely melted. I got you here. 

Ash's pikachu: hops onto Ash's shoulder Pika!

Ash: Pikachu! I was looking all over for you buddy!

Sarah: The blizzard blew your pikachu right into my hands.

Ash: Where's your plusle and minun? Didn't you find them?

Sarah: throws 2 pokeballs and plusle and minun come out and land on Sarah's shoulders I had to keep them in their balls because I had your arm around my shoulders.

Ash: I don't feel so great. My throat's sore, I can't breathe through my nose, and cough that cough. 

Sarah: You got a cold up there. I told you it was a bad idea to go up there. That's what you get for not listening, Ash. A cold and a fever.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 31

Dawn is gearing up for her first pokemon contest in Jubile City...

Ash: What are we looking for again?

Dawn: A poketch shop.

Ash: Poke-what?

Sarah: Don't tell me you've never heard of poketches! They're like a mini computer on your wrist. Here, I'm wearing one right now. holds up her left wrist with her red poketch on it

Brock: Oh yeah, I've seen those things.

Dawn: How did you get one, Sarah?

Sarah: This isn't my first time in Sinnoh, it's my second.

Ash: Hey, there's a place that sells Poketches!

Inside the shop...

Dawn: SOLD OUT? 

Cashier: I'm afraid so. A representative from the Poketch company just came and took them all back.

Sarah: Sorry Dawn. 

Dawn: Now how am I supposed to get a poketch in time for my contest?

James(in a clown suit, from across the street): Poketches here! Get your poketches here!

Jessie: Quality poketches here!

Ash: There ya go, Dawn! You can get one from those clowns.

Sarah: I dunno, they look suspicious.

Dawn: goes up to James and Jessie I'll take one!

James and Jessie huddle up

Jessie: The twerps are here! We get to nab those pikachus, too!

Dawn: Is there a problem?

James: None at all. Take this with our compliments hands Dawn a fake poketch

Dawn: -thinking the poketch is real- Thanks! Check it out, guys!

Later that day...

Ash: Well you got your poketch, Dawn!

-a shinx goes up to Dawn and barks loudly-

Sarah: A shinx! What does it want?

Landis(the son of the poketch maker, correct me if I got his name wrong): It's trying to tell you that that poketch is fake!

Dawn: Fake? 

Landis: Yep, I'll show you. -grabs Dawn's poketch and runs water on it, which doesn't affect it at all- See, fake?

Sarah: I knew something was up with those clowns!

Ash: How did you know it was fake?

Landis: My daddy would never make something so cheap!

Ash, Brock, Dawn and Sarah: Daddy?

Part 32

At the Poketch factory...

Poketch Creator(his name was never mentioned in the episode I saw): Oh I am so sorry about what happened. As soon as I heard there were fake poketches in circulation, I had by distributors pull my products off the market, but unfortunately I wasn't in time to stop the television commercial ads.

Dawn: It's ok, but will you be selling poketches again in time for the Pokemon contest?

Poketch Creator: Truth is, I'm not sure. Until this fake poketch problem is solved I can't put any of my products on the market, but here's something you may be interested in. My newest prototype, it actually measures the friendship level between a trainer and their pokemon.

Ash: Sweet! Can you test the friendship between pikachu and me?

Poketch Creator: Sure. You two ready?

Ash: All set

Poketch Creator: -presses a button and a big heart appears on the graph, almost going off-screen- That's the highest reading I've ever seen! 

Ash: Of course, pikachu and I have been friends a long time. 

Brock: I'd like to have a go next. -lets croagunk out of its pokeball-

Landis: How long has croagunk been with you? 

Brock: Not long, honestly, I just caught croagunk.

Landis: You did?

Poketch Creator: Let's test you two anyway. -presses button again and a medium sized heart shows up on the graph- You two are extremely close, like you've known each other for years!

Dawn: Me next! -lets piplup out of its pokeball-

Poketch Creator: That sure is a very spirited pokemon you've got there. –presses a button and a tiny heart appears on the graph-

Dawn: Oh the shame!

Poketch Creator: No, no, the friendliness level has a lot to do with how long you've known your pokemon. It'll go up in no time!

Sarah: That leaves me last. Ready, pikachu?

Poketch Creator: Alrighty. -presses button and the heart that appears on the graph is so big that the poketch overloads and has a mini-explosion- WOW! Your score was so high that it overloaded the system! Amazing! 

Sarah: Sorry about the overload, pikachu and I have been friends since we met.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 33

Later that Night...

Dawn: Errgh, that kid! I can hardly catch a pokemon but he's the master! I'll show him!

Sarah: Easy Dawn. Calm down.

Sarah's and Ash's pikachus: Pika look out window 

Sarah: You spot something, pika? looks out window Guys, look at this!

Ash: WOAH! What's up with all the pokemon? 

Sarah: Hypnosis. Somebody's hypnotized them!

Ash, Dawn, Brock and Sarah head outside to check out the group of pokemon...

Brock: Look at them all!

Landis(running towards them with his dad): Have you guys seen shinx?

Sarah: No, he's gone?

Landis' dad: It's not like shinx to run off. The fake poketch started playing the sound of a psyduck calling some attack move and shinx disappeared. We thought he might be in with this pokemon group.

Ash: We haven't seen him. Let's follow these pokemon and find out who's doing this!

Sarah: I have a pretty good idea of who's doing this...

The gang follows the pokemon to a big metal box where the pokemon head inside...

Landis: There's my shinx! runs toward the box as a door comes down

Dawn: Landis, look out! pushes Landis out of the way of the box's door 

Jessie(behind the box): Alright psyduck, you're done. 

Meowth: You've earned every bit of this grub.

James: I hear two pikachus!

Jessie: sees the twerps They weren't hypnotized!

Part 34

Ash: You're not getting away with this, Team Rocket!

Jesse: How are you gonna stop us, twerp?

Team Rocket inflates their balloon and rockets sprout from the sides of the box containing the pokemon

James: Hahahaha! You can't stop us!

Sarah: Ready, Pika?

Ash: Get ready, Pikachu.

Dawn: Go piplup! lets piplup out of its pokeball

Jesse: Just who we were expecting! presses a button and sphere shaped capsules come down and take the two pikachus and piplup

Sarah: PIKA! 

Ash: PIKACHU!

Dawn: PIPLUP! Alright, you're up buneary. lets buneary out of its pokeball Use ice beam!

buneary uses ice beam but it is now strong enough to reach the balloon and pokemon box

Jesse: Poor baby, worn out already!

Dawn: My pokemon friendship may be low, but I don't care! I'm not going to let you get away with this, Team Rocket. Alright buneary, let's show them how close we are! Dawn and buneary close their eyes for a second then open them again Use ice beam and max it out!

Part 35

buneary uses ice beam and it freezes Team Rocket and the rockets on the pokemon box allowing the box to fall down towards the ground

Dawn: All right!

the levers holding the spheres loosen and move foward, opening the spheres and sending the two pikachus and piplup falling

Ash: Grab em, starly! lets his starly out of its pokeball

Starly grabs piplup but the two pikachus are still falling

Dawn: catches Ash's pikachu Got ya!

Sarah: Pika! runs to catch her pikachu but Pika hits the ground before Sarah catches him You okay, Pika?

Pika: Pika- passes out from the damage

Sarah: Pika!

Ash: Is your pikachu ok, Sarah?

Sarah: That fall did more damage than I thought. I'll have to get him to the pokemon center, but first.. Plusle, minun, show Team Rocket your thunder wave!

plusle and minun use thunder wave on Team Rocket, sending them flying

Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

the fall knocks the door off the pokemon box and snaps all the pokemon out of their trances

Poketch Creator: Listen up, all of you. Go back to your trainers, they must be worried sick!

the pokemon all head back to their trainers


End file.
